Preparations
by saku642734
Summary: Severus and Minerva are concerned about the future of their students. one Ronald Weasley in particular. so their going to do something about it. (written for round 12 of the quiddich league fanfiction competition season 6)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K rowling**

 **A/N: this is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction Competition season 6.**

 **Round 12- Character study: Ron Weasley**

 **Beater 1-** **Write about Ron's relationship with a teacher at Hogwarts**

 **Prompts- 6. (Dialogue) "You have a kind of aroma about you."**

 **10\. (Word) Potential**

* * *

"You cannot be serious Minerva." Severus unable to keep the disbelief out of his tone.

Minerva sighs but her stern expression stays in place. "I am not, and believe me, I know how unorthodox this is." She takes a sip of her tea that may or may not have an added ingredient. "We have very little choice."

Severus composes himself. "Please do inform me as to why I am sacrificing more of my time to one Ronald Weasley." His tone filled with distaste.

"You and I both know very well the responsibility he will have soon." She sighs and leans back. "Where Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger go, he will be sure to follow. Out of the three, his grades and interest in learning the things he will need to survive are the lowest."

Feeling the start of a headache coming on, he reaches out and takes a sip of his own suspicious tea. "What has Dumbledore said about this?"

"That is the most troubling thing." Minerva purses her lips. "He is remarkably, unconcerned." She sits up straighter. "If we cannot protect these children, I want to make sure they are prepared, and we will start with Mr. Weasley."

With a resigned sigh from Severus they start to plan.

* * *

Potions class has been dismissed and Severus makes his way over to the terror trio where they are packing their bags.

Coming up behind the he hears Ron start to mutter, "A two foot essay on Flobberworms, that damned g-."

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Severus' drawl coming out in full force.

Ron gives a full body twitch, but has the sense to hold in a rather embarrassing squeal. "Ah! S...uh, Professor!"

Severus slowly makes eye contact with all of them. While Ron is terrified, Harry has his usual distrustful look on his face, and Hermione seems to be fighting down amusement. "Have I interrupted?"

Ron scrunches up his face, clearly trying to think of a way out of this. "I was just going to say that you…" Ron waves his arm around in a gesture towards Severus. "You have a kind of aroma about you." He finished haltingly.

"An aroma." A raised eyebrow is the only change to Severus' expression. "Your wit continues to astound." His words practically dripping sarcasm. Without giving him time to process, Severus continues, "Stay after class Mr. Weasley, there are things we need to discuss."

As Severus turns and walks back to his desk the trio all exchange confused looks. Wisely, they elect not to argue with their Professor. With a quick goodbye Harry and Hermione leave the classroom to wait for Ron in the hall.

Severus silently waves him towards the door to his office and Ron apprehensively follows him inside.

Not wanting to waste precious time Severus starts immediately. "You are aware that you will soon be facing you know who."

Ron sits up straighter in his chair, there had been similar discussions going on in the order meeting they were able to eavesdrop on. This was the first time someone brought it to their attention.

"While I do not approve of the involvement of children." Severus adopts a stern expression. "I have no choice in the matter." He bends down to retrieve something. "I do, however, have the ability to prepare you."

Ron stares in amazed confusion at the Wizard's Chess set. "I already know how to play." he gives Severus a disgruntled look. "How's this gonna help?"

Severus gives a sniff. "While you have potential, you have little motivation for classroom learning." He raises a hand to disrupt any outbursts. "Potential means nothing when you do nothing with it."

Ron struggles to hold in his angry retorts due to the seriousness of the conversation. "And how will Wizard's Chess help?"

Severus shrugs nonchalantly. "A good player shows an eye for strategy, which is something you will need." He allows himself to taunt Ron with a smirk. "And it's one of the few things you're decent at."

Ron's face blazes red with anger. "I'll-!"

"Silence." Severus' stony interruption stops Ron from continuing and causes him to scream internally. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter will be having their own sessions with me, so to speak. If you succeed with your tasks I will teach you spells and wards you will need for your survival."

After a few moments Ron is able to calm himself down enough to ask, "Tasks?"

Severus nods. "Mr. Potter will be tasked with keeping me out of his mind, like he was unable to before. Ms. Granger will be tasked with memorizing the Potions I see fit, their ingredients, the steps, the effects of the ingredients and why their used."

With pursed lips Ron asks, "What's my task?"

Severus gestures toward the board and folds his hands in his lap. "Defeat me in a game of Wizard's Chess."

It takes a minute for Ron to process it, with a stupefied expression on his face he asks, "That's it? All I have to do is beat you in a game?"

Severus adopts a severe expression. "Never underestimate your opponent, no matter the reason, it could lead to a very preventable death." He waves at the board. "You get first pick of color."

Ron glances at the board and smirks before settling down in his seat. "I choose black."

Severus just shakes his head at Ron's arrogance. He'll learn soon enough.

* * *

"What?" Ron's expression is pure and genuine confusion. "How did you beat me? I had you!"

Severus can just smirk at him. "Better luck tomorrow Mr. Weasley. Come here everyday after dinner until you have succeeded." He takes a bite of the cookies the house elves brought them in the middle of the game. "Potential will only get you so far."

"You're on Professor!" He grabs his stuff and rushes to meet up with Harry and Hermione, not even noticing he didn't accidentally call his Professor 'Snape'.

Severus sighs and rubs his temple. This is going to be one hell of an end to a school year. He can feel it already.


End file.
